


February 3, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''No you won't!'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	February 3, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''No you won't!'' Supergirl said to Amos before she took him with her to capture bank robbers instead of running errands for the Kents.

THE END


End file.
